Meet Naruto 2
by Baiduri Nabilah Remaja
Summary: maaf belum bisa buat summary, oh ya ini cerita bikinan saya minggu kemarin akun saya tidak bisa dibuka kepaksa saya buat akun fanfic yang ini kisah persahabatan Menma dan Naruto/NaruHina/MenHana
1. Chapter 1

Meet Naruto

'_Aduh, kenapa aku punya kumis, rambut pirang, mata biru. Banyak orang yang mengatakan aku orang inggris padahal aku kan orang jepang!'_ Runtuk lelaki bermarga Uzumaki itu. Ya, dia memang keturunan klan Uzumaki. Kakek moyangnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Menma tinggal di konohagakure City. Menma berencana ingin mengurung diri dikamar setelah ia sudah selesai mengerjakan pr, bersih-bersih kamar, dan satu lagi merapikan diri sendiri.

Entah kenapa, Menma merasa ia harus membawa tas besar berisi baju dan lain-lain. Tas itu ia letakkan disamping tempat tidurnya. Belum lama setelah itu ada lubang besar yang tiba-tiba muncul dikamar Menma. Menma yang penasaran segera mendekati lubang besar tersebut bersama tas besar yang ia bawa. Menma pun masuk kedalam lubang aneh itu.

"HWAAA!" Teriak Menma histeris didalam lubang. 'SLURRP!' Menma sempat menenangkan diri dengan cara meminum air putih yang ia bawa. Namun setelah itu air putih yang ia minum terjatuh. Menma pun kembali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. 'BRUKK!' Akhirnya Menma menghantam sebuah pintu aneh. "Akh... pintu apa ini?" Kata Menma sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. "Inikan pintu gerbang Konohagakure yang ada didalam sejarah kakek moyangku?" Kata Menma terbengong-bengong. Ia mengambil cermin dari kantong celananya.

'Kok aku pakai topeng ya,sejak kapan?' Gumam Menma sambil memegang topeng yang melindungi wajahnya. "Nak ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Kata sang penjaga gerbang. Dari penampilannya sudah ditebak ia adalah shinobi tingkat jounin. Eh, tunggu... apa tadi shinobi?jounin? ah ini membuat kepala Menma tambah sakit. "Sepertinya kamu bingung nak, aku bisa membantumu. Jelaskan dulu padaku apa masalahmu baru aku bantu menyelasaikan permasalahanmu. Dilihat dari penampilanmu kau orang baru ya?" Tanya penjaga gerbang tersebut.

'_Ah aku benarkan saja perkataan paman ini, nanti kalau tidak aku bisa dibilang musuh mereka yang sengaja menyeludup dari belakang,'_ Gumam Menma sejenak. "Eh, I-iya. Kalau boleh tau tempat apa ini?" Tanya Menma sopan. "Sekarang kau sedang ada di Konohagakure dimana kau bisa menemukan banyak shinobi-shinobi Konoha didalamnya," Jelas penjaga gerbang lalu mengajak Menma berjalan-jalan. "YEEEY,YEEEY!" Terdengar lengkingan suara diatas patung Hokage Konoha. Entah suara siapa itu, Namun Menma merasa sangat mengenal suara itu. Kenapa sekarang ia jadi merasakan hawa kakek moyangnya Naruto? Ah sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan!.

"OI, NARUTO TURUN DARI SANA. DASAR ANAK NAKAL KAU YA!" Teriak penjaga gerbang yang bersama Menma tadi. "Ah, kalau boleh tau siapa Naruto itu paman?" Tanya Menma penasaran. "AH itu, dia adalah anak yang bandel dan paling nakal disekolahnya. Ia selalu mencoret habis patung tuan Hokage, pemimpin desa Konohagakure, dan itulah yang kau lihat sekarang," Terang penjaga gerbang pada Menma.

Menma hanya mengangguk paham, 'Ah... mungkinkah aku ada di zaman kakek moyangku? Ah tapi rasanya tidak mungkin! Tetapi kelakuan kakek moyangku memang begitu sejak ia masih kecil. Tapi kalau dia dewasa dia pasti tidak seperti itu lagi kok,' Gumam Menma sambil melihat Naruto yang tengah dikejar oleh beberapa jounin yang nampak kesal atas perbuatan Naruto. "Apa kau ingin masuk sekolah Shinobi?" Tanya panjaga gerbang. "Ah apa mungkin aku yang biasa ini punya kekuatan sehebat shinobi-shinobi itu, tidak usahlah paman," Tolak Menma halus.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Tapi jika kau mau belajar, kemungkinan besar kau bisa jadi shinobi," Kata penjaga gerbang lalu tersenyum. _'Ah benar juga, masa karena itu aku langsung menolak. Apa salahnya kalau ingin mencoba, yah... siapa tau disini aku memiliki keberuntungan seutuhnya,' _Gumam Menma. "Bagaimana nak, kau setuju?" Kata penjaga gerbang itu lagi. "I-iya," Kata Menma gugup. "Baiklah kalau begitu mulai besok kau diterima disekolah Shinobi," Kata penjaga gerbang lalu meninggalkan Menma sendirian.

Menma pun berjalan entah kemana. Menma memutuskan membuat rumah dipedalaman hutan Konohagakure entah bagaimana caranya. Tapi selama tangan dan kaki bisa bekerja ada kemungkinanan Menma bisa membuat rumah meski umurnya masih 12 tahun. Menma pun mulai bekerja. Setelah selesai membuat rumah semalaman, punggungnya terasa amat sakit. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak dan besok baru dia kesekolah barunya didesa para Shinobi.

TBC

.

.

.

Halo semua, salam kenal saya adalah author baru disini. Mohon dimaklumi bila ada tanda titik, koma dan sebagainya yang salah. Tolong juga buat pembaca memberi saran cerita apalagi yang bisa saya publikasikan kesini. Disini saya memilih tema berdasarkan shinobi. Nah nantinya kalau ini cerita sudah selesai. Kalian boleh sarankan saya buat cerita bertemakan Harry Potter, Vampire dan sebagainya tapi masih berhubungan dengan kisah Naruto. Arigatou hamburan buat pembaca.


	2. Chapter 2

Yang punya anime: Masashi Kishimoto

Happy Reading .

.

.

.

Besoknya Menma sudah siap dengan peralatan-peralatan yang ia butuhkan di sekolahnya Akademi Shinobi. Menma pun segera memakai topengnya_. 'Buat jaga-jaga supaya tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman,' _Batin Menma. Setelah Menma sampai di 'Akademi Shinobi' ia masuk ke kelas dan mendapatkan banyak ilmu tentang cara-cara mengeluarkan chakra seperti elemen-elemen taijutsu, Ninjutsu, dan lain-lain. Menma juga sudah belajar menggunakan Kunai dengan benar dan berlatih jurus seribu bayangan atau bisa disebut 'Kage Bunshin No Jutsu'. Menma juga berkenalan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hinata Hyuga, dan masih banyak lagi.

Setelah jam istirahat Menma memutuskan untuk beristirahat dibawah pohon rindang dekat akademi. "Hei Menma!" Tiba-tiba ada suara Sakura yang membuyarkan kegiatan Menma. "Ya, ada apa Sakura-san?" Kata Menma seraya menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Kamu lihat anak itu?" Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto yang sedang merenung di bangku taman. "Iya, memangnya ada apa?" Kata Menma mengernyitkan alis.

"Jangan dekati anak itu, dia monster!" Kata Sakura lalu melihat Naruto dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Justru kalau dia dijauhi dia akan semakin sedih dan mungkin dia akan benar-benar jadi monster. Menurutmu bagaimana Sakura-san?" Kata Menma tersenyum dibalik topeng. "Apa maksudmu?" Kata Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Ah sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Oh ya, maaf Sakura-san aku harus membaca buku panduan shinobi sekarang," Kata Menma lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berusaha mencerna apa yang yang dimaksud Menma.

'Ah sudahlah Sakura, tidak usah dipikirkan,' Batin Sakura dalam hati lalu mulai menemui teman-teman lainnya sedangkan Menma asyik membaca buku sambil berjalan. Menma biasanya tidak sadar apa yang ia lakukan bila ia sedang baca buku. Buktinya ia tidak tau sekarang posisinya telah duduk dibangku taman bersama Naruto yang masih termenung disampingnya.

"Kau siapa?" tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang membuyarkan Menma. "Ya, eh. Menma," Kata Menma menengok ke arah Naruto. _'Naruto ya, hmm... halo kakek!'_ Kata Menma dalam hati. "Menma? Aku tanya siapa kau. Bukan mie rebus," Kata Naruto bingung. "Itu memang namaku kok," Kata Menma santai. "E-eh iya. Namaku-" belum sempat Naruto berbicara Menma langsung memotongnya.

"Ya, kau Naruto benarkan? Ya sama-sama saja nama kita berdua aneh. Setahuku Naruto adalah ikan yang biasanya dibuat dalam Ramen, begitu pun aku 'Menma' otulah namaku. Padahal artinya mie rebus, aku mienya kamu ikannya," Kata Menma sambil terkikik geli mendengar kata-katanya sendiri.

"Benarkah?" Kata Naruto tidak percaya.

Belum sempat Menma menjawab bel akademi sudah berbunyi. Itu tandanya murid-murid harus mengikuti ujian terakhir shinobi yakni 'Jurus Perubahan'. Guru Iruka yang akan menjadi model tiruannya. "UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Kata guru Iruka menyuruh Naruto maju. "HWWAAA!" Teriak para murid dan guru karena Naruto menggunakan 'Sexsy No Jutsu'.

"HAHAHA...MIMISAN!" Ejek Naruto pada guru iruka. "NARUTO KAU TIDAK LULUS TESS!" Marah guru Iruka. Naruto duduk kembali dengan muka sedih. "MENMA!" Kata Iruka memanggil Menma. "JURUS PERUBAHAN!" 'Poff..." tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis berambut merah tomat memiliki mata berwarna biru. "SIALAN!, maaf guru aku salah jurus. Aduh bagaimana ini guru aku memakai jurus perubahan lima jam!" Jerit Menma histeris melihat apa yang dia lakukan.

Bayangkan saja Menma yang dihadapan Iruka seperti bukan Menma melainkan Kushina. "KUSHINA!" Kata iruka kaget. "Biar kubantu," Kata hokage ketiga Sandaime lalu menghilangkan jurus aneh yang dipakai Menma. "Terimakasih Hokage-sama," Kata Menma memberi hormat lalu kembali ketempat duduk. Hanya karena itu Menma lulus. Kenapa? Karena ia bisa meniru orang yang sudah meninggal. Biasanya melakukan jurus perubahan harus ada model yang dilihat namun kalau Menma secara langsung tanpa ada modelnya.

Iruka sekaligus bangga dan banyak pertanyaan dikepalanya. "Kau ini sebenarnya siapa nak?" Kata guru Iruka penuh teliti. "Aku manusia guru," Kata Menma santai. Aduh guru Iruka jadi salah tingkah menghadapi Menma. Guru Iruka akhirnya memutuskan untuk tutup mulut daripada nanti ada kesalah pahaman antara dia dan Menma. Menma lega karena indetitasnya masih terjaga. Semoga, kalau tau-tau besok indetitasnya terbongkar. Wah bisa kacau seluruh desa!

TBC

Gaje? Jelas Dikit? Sangat -KARENA AUTHORNYA ASYIK SENDIRI! *plak*-


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer: ©Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei

Silahkan Membaca .

.

.

.

Besoknya pembagian lambang shinobi Konohagakure karena telah lulus tes shinobi tingkat genin. Semua murid terlihat gembira namun Menma dan Naruto terlihat sedih. Menma memang lulus dan mendapatkan lambang Konohagakure tetapi tetap saja dia tidak tega melihat Naruto sedih karena ia tidak lulus. "Kau kenapa Menma?" Tanya guru Iruka pada Menma. "Ah tidak apa-apa guru," Kata Menma lalu pulang kerumah.

Guru iruka hanya terbengong-bengong dan bingung atas sikap Menma. Malamnya dikabarkan Naruto mencuri gulungan yang berisikan teknik-teknik jurus terlarang termasuk jurus 'Kage Bunshin No Jutsu'.

"Gawat jika tidak segera dihentikan, Bisa-bisa bocah tengik itu akan menghancurkan seluruh desa!" Kata guru Iruka panik. "Sudahlah Iruka kau tidak perlu khawatir. Carilah anak itu dan cegah dia supaya tidak melakukan teknik terlarang," Kata Hokage ketiga merendam emosi guru Iruka. "Baiklah Hokage-sama, aku akan mencarinya." Kata Iruka lalu pergi. Guru Iruka mendapati Naruto sedang belajar teknik Kage Bunshin No Jutsu' lalu ada guru yang yang jahat yang ingin membunuh Naruto, Iruka menyelamatkan Naruto.

Tetapi malah Naruto yang yang menyelamatkannya.

Skip Time

.

.

.

"Nah sekarang buka matamu Naruto," Kata guru Iruka pada Naruto. "Huh? Dimana lambang guru?" Kata Naruto dengan tatapan bingung kearah guru Iruka. "Aku sudah memberikannya kepadamu Naruto, Kau LULUS!" Kata guru Iruka bangga. "HIKS...HIKS..." Tangis Naruto mendengar ia lulus tes shinobi. "Na-naruto i-ingus mu..." Kata guru Iruka shock melihat ingus Naruto yang keluar dari hidungnya. "Selamat Naruto, kau lulus," Tiba-tiba Menma sudah ada dibelakang Naruto.

"Eee, Se-sejak kapan kau ada disini?!" Kata Naruto kaget melihat kehadiran Menma. " Mulai sedari kau dan guru Iruka melawan guru jahat tadi," Kata Menma tersenyum lima jari didalam topengnya.

"Jadi kau..." Kata Naruto sambil menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Ya, aku sudah tau kau punya Kyuubi diperutmu ketika pertama kali kita bertemu," Kata Menma lalu duduk jongkok disamping Naruto. "Ja-jadi apa kau tidak ingin berteman denganku lagi?" Kata Naruto sedih. 'Aduh kakek ini! Ya iyalah aku mau berteman dengan kakek. Akh... kau lebih bisa kupanggil dengan Naruto sajalah,' Kata Menma dalam hati. "Siapa bilang? aku mau kok jadi temanmu," Kata Menma santai. "Be-benarkah?" Kata Naruto kaget.

"Biasa-biasa saja dong, jangan tatap aku seperti itu Naruto" Kata Menma takut mendapatkan tatapan konyol dari Naruto. "E-eh, iya," Kata Naruto mereka bertigapun kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing. "Akh... satu hari yang bahagia," Kata Menma senang.

Besoknya Menma dan Naruto berangkat bersama-sama meskipun Naruto sedikit terlambat dari Menma. Mereka berduapun masuk kedalam kelas. "Hinata-chan, lihat aku sudah lulus!" Teriak Naruto pada Hinata yang sudah duduk dibangkunya_. 'Untunglah Naruto-kun lulus,' _Batin Hinata. Akhirnya Naruto duduk sebangku dengan Hinata sedangkan Menma memilih menyendiri dibangku paling sudut. Akhirnya Ino dan Sakura datang secara bersamaan. Nampaknya mereka habis lomba lri untuk cepat sampai kesekolah.

Pasti semua itu hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke!

Tiba-tiba Naruto tersenyum melihat kedatangan Sakura. Ino dan Sakura dibuat bingung oleh Naruto. "Hei Sakura-san, Ino san. bagaimana kalau kau duduk dibangku sana bangkunya masih kosong kok," Kata Menma mencari alasan supaya tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman. "Eh Menma, Iya," Kata Sakura dan Ino lalu duduk dibangku yang dimaksudkan Menma.

_'Fiuh... untuk saja berterimakasilah padaku_ _Naruto,' _Kata Menma lalu mendekati Naruto. "psst...psst... Naruto apakah kau suka dengan Sakura-san?" Kata Menma berbisik pada Menma. _'Sebenarnya iya_,' Kata Naruto menulis jawabannya di secarik kertas. "Dasar kau Naruto, hah... sudah kuduga," Kata Menma menghela nafas. "Ada apa? Ada yang salah? Apakah kau juga suka dengan Sakura-chan?" Kata Naruto resah.

"Tidak, tidak akan pernah dan untuk selamanya," Kata Menma mendengus kesal. "Oh," Kata Naruto salah tingkah.

"KYAA! SASUKE-KUN!" Teriak Sakura dan wanita yang lainnya sambil mengitari Sasuke. "Dia lagi, dia lagi. Apa sih istimewanya dia sampai-sampai bisa menjerat hati para wanita-wanita itu?" Kata Naruto kesal. Naruto mendatangi Sasuke. Sesuai dugaan Menma, Naruto akan menginjak meja Sasuke.

"Naruto apa yang sedang kau lakukan bodoh, menjauhlah dari Sasuke-kun!" Jerit Sakura. Namun Naruto tak memperdulikan kemarahan Sakura karena perbuatannya sendiri. Naruto dan Sasuke bertatapan penuh rasa ingin membunuh satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak laki-laki yang menyenggol kaki Naruto sehingga dengan tidak sengaja Naruto ******* Sasuke. [kalian sudah tau karena itu ada di Naruto Episode 3 di Global TV]

"HOOEK!" Naruto dan Sasuke memegang terngorokan mereka dan menjulurkan lidah jijik. "NARUTO KAU!" Kata Sakura lalu menampar Naruto. Menma hanya pasrah melihat kejadian yang ada didepan matanya ini.

Tak lama setelah Naruto duduk dengan banyak bekas memar dan benjolan yang menghias diwajah dan kepala akibat dapat bogem dari Sakura guru Irukapun datang untuk membagi shinobi-shinobi menjadi beberapa kelompok.

'semoga aku berkelompok dengan Naruto-kun' Harap Hinata. "Kalau yang kau maksud anak itu, dia akan sekelompok dengan Sakura dan Sasuke," Terang Menma. "Be-benarkah?" Kata Hinata kaget. "Jangan sedih, lagi pula apa gunanya" Kata Menma santai. "Kelompok tujuh, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, dan Uchiha Sasuke!" Terang Iruka lalu melanjutkan pembagian kelompok yang lainnya.

"Umm... maaf guru, apakah saya boleh keluar dari akademi ini?" Kata Menma pelan. "Kenapa?!" Kata guru Iruka kaget. Semuanya juga mengannguk seolah mengiyakan pertanyaan guru Iruka. "Tidak apa-apa. Boleh ya guru?" Kata Menma dengan nada memelas. "Baiklah, kalau itu memang keputusanmu silahkan," Kata guru Iruka. "ini..." Kata Menma sambil menyerahkan lambang konoha miliknya kepada guru Iruka. "Untuk apa?" Kata guru Iruka bingung. "Aku kan bukan murid disini lagi, jadi kukembalikan saja," Kata Menma enteng. "Akh... simpan saja sebagai kenangan dan sebagai bukti kalau kau pernah bersekolah disini," Kata guru Iruka polos.

"Benarkah guru? Kalau begitu terimakasih! Jaa... sampai jumpa semuanya aku tak pernah lupa akan kebaikan kalian selama ini padaku, aku janji akan kembali lagi!" Teriak Menma diambang pintu keluar akademi shinobi. Semua tampak sedih setelah Menma pergi.

TBC

saya mau ngucapin terimakasih kepada kalian semua tentunya untuk pembaca. *tunduk-tunduk ga jelas* -0PLAK0- 'ABAIKAN PERMISAAA!' Kata Kushina marah.

BOCORAN CHAPTER 4: Naruto 3 tahun keluar dari konoha, belajar ilmu mesum, ditampar Sakura, dijewer Menma karena ngintip cewek dipemandian air hangat, Naruto marah ama Menma, Menmanya santai aja, Sampai ada acara Two Detective yang dilakukan oleh Sakura dan Naruto buat buka kedoknya si Menma itu siapa sebenarnya, Menma dekat ama Hinata, Menma lalu ngajak Hinata bernyayi ditengah hutan, Naruto ngumpet dibalik pohon ama Sakura buat selidikin apa yang Menma lakukan bersama dengan Hinata. Dah hancur FANFICNYA. ***JANGAN PERCAYA!***


	4. Chapter 4

Yang Punya Anime : ©Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu mereka tidak mengenal Menma lagi karena Menma hilang selama ber tahun-tahun padahal Menma ada didalam desa. Tetapi, karena rumahnya dihutan. Mana ada orang tau. Naruto juga dikabarkan akan pulang setelah 2 tahun lamanya berguru pada Jiraya sang Sennin legendaris. "Naruto Nii-chan akan datang!" Teriak Konohamaru sambil mendatangi Sakura. "Naruto ya? Kalau begitu ayo kita kegerbang dan kita tanyakan pada Kotetsu dan Izumo apakah Naruto sudah memasuki area Konohagakure," Kata Sakura lalu diikuti oleh tim Konohamaru.

Dihutan Konohagakure .

.

.

. "Akhirnya semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu..." Kata Menma sambil memandang lambang konoha pemberian guru Iruka. "Tunggu semuanya, aku akan pulang. Sebentar lagi," Kata Menma sambil tersenyum. "Ah maksudku dimulai dari sekarang!" Kata Menma lalu bergegas mengambil lambang Konoha dan topengnya untuk menutupi indetitas diri. Menma segera memakai baju anak SMA yang ditutupi jubah hitam panjang. Menma lalu mengancing kima baju dan jubahnya supaya menutupi aurat. Jangan bilang dia mau bergaya seperti ini ya!

Konohagakure .

.

.

"Naruto..." Panggil Sakura pada Naruto yang tengah asyik berdiri diatas tiang dipinggir jalan Konoha. "Sakura-chan," Kata Naruto lalu mendekati Sakura. "Wah kau lebih tinggi sekarang!" Puji Sakura sambil membandingkan tinggi tubuh Naruto dengannya. "Umm... Naruto apakah aku terlihat lebih ferminim?" Tanya Sakura malu-malu. "Kau tetap seperti biasanya Sakura-Chan!" Kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Huh!" Gerutu Sakura lalu berbalik kesal. "Kau tidak tau perasaan wanita Naruto!" Ejek Jiraya.

"NARUTO NII-CHAN LIHAT INI!" Teriak Konohamaru yang membuat Naruto harus berbalik. 'Sexsy No Jutsu!' Kata Konohamaru mulai memakai jurusnya. "HWWA!" Jerit Sakura dan Jiraya kaget. Naruto hanya terdiam lalu memulai pembicaraannya. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Konohamaru, aku sudah dewasa," Tegur Naruto. Konohamaru hanya terdiam karena kata-kata Naruto. 'hehe, ternyata Naruto sudah agak dewasa ya,' Gumam Sakura.

"KALAU BEGITU AKU AKAN MENGAJARKAN TEKNIK JURUS SEXSY LAINNYA!" Kata Naruto bersemangat. "KAU BODOH!" Marah Sakura lalu menampar Naruto dengan jurus barunya yang sudah ia pelajari oleh sang guru Tsunade. Tim Konohamaru hanya ketakutan dan berpelukan ketubuh Jiraya bermaksud untuk meminta perlindungan karena Sakura yang berubah drastis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh, apa kau gila. Aku ini perempuan!punya perasaan. Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu kepada anak-anak yang masih kecil. Kau ini shinobi atau guru mesum HAH! Aku tak akan mengampunimu Naruto!" Omel Sakura penuh hawa ingin Membunuh. 'Ternyata Sakura-Chan lebih ganas lagi sekarang,' Batin Naruto. Ini adalah hal yang paling memalukan yang pernah ia alami seumur hidupnya.

Setelah mendatangi kantor hokage Naruto,shikamaru dan lainnya dipersilahkan pulang. Ketika mereka hendak berbalik tiba-tiba ada suara pintu yang terbuka menampakkan sosok pria bertopeng, memakai jubah hitam aneh dan membawa sebuah benda oranye aneh yang kemungkinan digunakannya untuk dijadikan tas. Yang mebuat mereka bingung orang itu memakai ikat kepala berlambang klan Uzumaki

"Siapa kau?" Kata Tsunade bingung tujuh keliling. "Aku Menma Tsunade-sama, Nama lengkapku Uzumaki Menma. Aku pernah bersekolah di akademi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Wajar anda tidak mengenalku," Kata Menma santai. "Aku seperti pernah mengenalmu," Kata Sakura dan Naruto Bersamaan. "Hehe, Naruto-san dan Sakura-san sudah dewasa. Berarti aku sudah lama tidak melihat kalian," Kata Menma sambil nyengir dibalik topeng putih polosnya. Setelah Menma berkenalan lagi dengan teman-temannya akhirnya mereka akrab kembali. Menmapun masuk shinobi tingkat chunin.

Meski begitu Menma masih membuat teman-temannya curiga. Karena Menma sempat sangat akrab dengan Hinata. Kalau Hinata sedih ia rela menghabiskan waktu liburnya untuk menghibur Hinata. Menma juga sering mengajak Hinata bernyanyi bersama dihutan Konohagakure.

Saat ini dikabarkan Naruto, Konohamaru, dan Lee yang dipimpin oleh pemimpin mesum Jiraya ingin mengintip wanita shinobi termasuk Hinata yang ingin mandi dipemandian air hangat. Awalnya Tsunade ingin mengajak para murid wanitanya untuk mandi. Namun rencana Tsunade telah diketahui oleh kompotan mesum ini.

Berjalanlah rencana mesum mereka. Akan tetapi Menma segera mengetahui rencana mesum mereka. Makanya pada malam harinya Menma mendapat misi Tsunade untuk menjaga pintu pemandian air hangat Konohagakure.

"Ayo kita mulai sekarang anak-anak!" Kata Jiraya pada anak buahnya. "Ya!" Jawab mereka serempak. Ketika mereka hendak memasuki pintu pemandian air hangat wanita Menma sudah menghadang didepan. Namun Menma tidak berhasil karena anak buah Jiraya menyerangnya secara membabi buta.

Mereka pun masuk dengan mudahnya. Mereka mulai mengintip salah satu ruangan mandi disana. "Akh... aku juga mau lihat!" Kata Konohamaru dan keluhan lainnya mulai keluar karena mereka berebutan ingin mengintip wanita yang ada disana. "Ah ada seorang wanita disana!" Jerit Lee pelan. "Apa? Apakah itu Sakura-Chan?!" Kata Naruto kaget. Akhirnya karena insiden itu mereka terjatuh dan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Eh, Siapa itu?!" Kata wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Orochimaru(?). "APA?!" Jerit mereka histeris karena yang mereka intip bukanlah wanita melainkan seorang pria bernama Orochimaru ditambah lagi dia musuh mereka.

"Hah? Kenapa mereka menjerit seperti orang keselek biji rambutan. Aku kan hanya menukar tanda pemandian air hangat wanita dan perempuan ketika Tsunade dan lainnya masuk?" Kata Menma lalu melanjutkan membaca buku novel kesukaannya yang berjudul Ju-On The Grudge [hiii...serem! Novel hantu Jepang].

TBC

Maaf sebelumnya bocoran tadi itu chappter yang selanjutnya dan selanjutnya lagi. Juga Naru minta maaf soalnya updatenya agak kelamaan sehingga pembaca jadi salah paham dan marah karena dibuat penasaran sama kelanjutannya. L


End file.
